


I Got A Girl Crush

by asherly89



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Pining, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Song fic based off the song "Girl Crush" by Little Big Town





	I Got A Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I'll explain more at the end. Please don't hate me.

_I want to taste her lips  
Yeah, 'cause they taste like you_

The song washes over Buck. He was listening to some random station as he drove home and yes he’s heard the song before but never really listened to it until now. It’s been a few weeks since Eddie and his ex, well not really ex, wife Shannon got back together. Eddie’s been talking about how much he’s loved having her around. And it doesn’t hurt Christopher loves having his mom there as well.

What Eddie doesn’t know is that every time he talks about whatever family outing they’ve had it’s like punch in the gut to Buck. Buck’s been crushing on him since the earthquake. When the worker at Santa’s workshop said they, not just Eddie, but they as in Eddie and him had a cute kid he thought maybe things were turning up.

But the day after Christmas Eddie had come to the station all smiles showing off how he, Christopher, and Shannon had spent their Christmas. Buck had smiled and given him a pat on the back saying it looked like it had been a wonderful day for the little family before he ran off so that no one say the tears forming in his eyes. 

_I don't get no sleep_  
I don't get no peace  
Thinking about her  
Under your bed sheets 

Buck feels the tears. This stupid song shouldn’t affect him as much as it is. He’s heard it before and just tuned it out, but not this time. The woman is singing about her girl crush, but he actually hears what she’s really saying. Saying she’s in love with whoever the girl is dating. He gets to his driveway before a tear spills down his cheek. He can’t believe some stupid song got to him. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, but then again maybe it is.

His heart hurts from thinking about how Eddie doesn’t see what he’s doing to him. How every story and every time Shannon’s name comes up kills Buck a little more inside. How he wishes it was Eddie talking about him and not Shannon. How he thought Shannon was out of Eddie and Christopher’s life and how Buck was moving into it. 

But no here he is in his car crying to some country song. 

_I want her magic touch_  
Yeah, 'cause maybe then  
You'd want me just as much  
I got a girl crush 

The song ends and Buck turns the radio off. He sniffs and wipes at his eyes before he gets out. He sees a figure on his porch and can’t help but hold out hope it’s Eddie.

It’s not. It’s just Maddie, his sister.

“I locked myself out,” Maddie explains, “I tried calling you but you your phone went straight to voicemail.”

“Sorry, it died on my way home and I didn’t have a car charger,” Buck replies. He moves around the woman to unlock the door.

“You okay?” Maddie asks.

“Yeah, why?” 

“You just seem quieter tonight. Tough day?”

“Yeah, something like that. You want to order Thai tonight?” Buck asks quickly changing the subject.

“Thai sounds great,” Maddie says with a smile and goes to pick up the menu.

_Hate to admit it but_  
I got a heart rush  
It ain't slowing down 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said at the beginning please don't hate me.
> 
> I've had the idea of writing a fic based off the song for a long time. Like really long but there was never a fandom or situation I could think of to write for. Until along came Shannon. So here it is. I try not to write such sad fics, but I had to get this one out.
> 
> I promise my next one won't be so sad.


End file.
